


Moon River

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: Ignis chuckles softly, following Prompto over to where he's stowed away his various equipment cases. He helps Prompto put away his share of the equipment, leaving Talcott's items be before returning to the ballroom. They walk over to the dance floor, finding an opening near the center of the crowd."May I have this dance?" Ignis asks, holding out his hand.





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizzwhizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/gifts).



> This is for [Gizzwhizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz) for the Promnis Connection Discord gift exchange. Happy Holidays!

The citadel's ballroom is filled with a sea of people, nobles and influential public figures and celebrities mingling with each other at every corner. Throughout the crowd Crownsguard are dispersed, both uniformed and undercover, though the threat of attack is low given the circumstances. Few people, if any, seemed to hold any ill will towards Noctis now that the dawn has returned, and thus the wedding of the Oracle and the King of Light went off without a hitch.

It was a beautiful wedding, if Ignis said so himself. He was happy for the two of them, proud of Noctis for taking his rightful place as king with grace... even if it did almost take Ignis’ life.

(He'd do it again in a heartbeat. He'd still give his life up if it meant Noctis was able to live a long, happy life.)

Now, the night was coming to an end. The glass dome above them offers a breathtaking view of the sunset, with vibrant reds and oranges giving way to a gorgeous, starry sky. With the reception coming to a close soon, Ignis thinks he might be able to find the time to stargaze, even for just a few minutes. After ten years of a starless sky and four more of being busy with restoration efforts, he can afford a few moments to slow down and enjoy an old favorite pastime.

"Ignis."

Ignis turns, smiling when he sees Noctis and Lunafreya. "Your Majesty," he greets. "I trust the two of you are enjoying the festivities?"

"I'm confident he'd rather be sleeping, Ignis," Lunafreya says, her voice fond.

Noctis makes a face, but doesn't deny his wife's comments. "I'm out of practice. I haven't had to be a part of a royal function in nearly fifteen years."

Ignis chuckles in response. "And yet, Gladio, Prompto, and I appear to be having no trouble readjusting."

"Yeah, yeah,” Noctis says, playfully rolling his eyes. "Speaking of... have you seen Prompto?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe he has been stationed—"

"No, I meant have  _ you _ seen Prompto," Noctis says, "as in, have the two of you spent any time together since the reception began?”

Ignis shakes his head. "We're on duty, Your Majesty. Prompto and I have had little interaction since the wedding, and I have only seen him in passing."

"You're relieved of your duties for tonight," Noctis says without hesitation. "Both of you are."

"Enjoy the rest of the night, Ignis," Lunafreya adds.

Ignis smiles at his king and queen. "I... thank you, Noct. Luna."

"Hey, after everything the two of you did while I was gone, you deserve it." Noctis begins to walk past Ignis, giving his shoulder a gentle pat as he passes by. "Go on, don't keep him waiting."

Lunafreya smiles,  following Noctis. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Ignis begins to weave his way through the crowd, dodging bodies and murmuring soft apologies when he inevitably winds up bumping into someone. He makes his way to the other side of the ballroom slowly but surely, though his patience begins to wear thin towards the end of it.

Finally, Ignis finds himself in the area Prompto had been assigned to cover. Or, rather, one of his designated areas—with Prompto doubling as the wedding photographer, he was scheduled to patrol a handful of areas in the ballroom throughout the night, keeping an eye out for potential threats through his camera lens. Normally, he's easy to spot, but with the crowd so thick, Ignis finds it hard to find the familiar spiky blond hair amongst the sea of black and brunette.

Once again, someone bumps into him. An apology is already on the tip of his tongue, but a familiar voice beats him to the punch.

"Ah, jeez, I'm so sorry—"

Ignis smiles, turning to face Prompto. "Ah, there you are. And here I thought I lost you in the crowd."

Prompto lets out a soft laugh. "Hey, babe. What brings you over here?" Suddenly, his expression grows serious. "Did something happen? I haven't heard anything over my comm—"

"Hush, love," Ignis says, "nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite, in fact. As for what brings me over here... Noctis has relieved us of our duties for the rest of the night."

Prompto's expression lights up. "Is that so?" When Ignis nods, he adds, "Let me go put my equipment away. I think Talcott can hold his own for the rest of the night."

Ignis chuckles softly, following Prompto over to where he's stowed away his various equipment cases. He helps Prompto put away his share of the equipment, leaving Talcott's items be before returning to the ballroom. They walk over to the dance floor, finding an opening near the center of the crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Ignis asks, holding out his hand.

Prompto's smile grows, his cheeks turning a faint pink. He nods in response, taking Ignis' hand. He lets out a soft giggle when Ignis pulls him close, resting his head on his shoulder as they move to the music.

They're no longer in the ballroom of the newly-rebuilt citadel. Now, they're in Ignis' apartment, fifteen years in the past, just months before the road trip. They're in the middle of preparing dinner when Prompto decides to turn on some music, pull Ignis away from his cutting board, and put the Crownsguard-required dancing lessons Madame Pruinae had made him suffer through to use.

"I'm surprised you still remember how to dance," Ignis says. "I admit, I'm quite rusty after fifteen years."

"I might've asked Luna for her help," Prompto admits. "Don't tell Noct, but I totally stepped on her toes a few times."

Ignis presses a soft kiss to Prompto's temple. "I hardly think she'd hold such a thing against you. She knows you're rather clumsy."

"Iggy!"

Ignis chuckles fondly, pulling away slightly so he can look Prompto in the eye. "I do think it's quite sweet of you to take the time and practice, darling... even if you did step on poor Lunafreya's toes."

"So mean," Prompto teases, stepping closer to Ignis. He leans in for a sweet, gentle kiss, allowing Ignis to take the lead as the band up towards the front of the ballroom begins to play the next song.


End file.
